


Raindrops on the Window

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Vampires, bring your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: It was the spring of 1902 and Danny had just arrived from Poland. He was still new to the language but he was learning fast. He wanted to make a new start in America and had come all this way. He felt like a spring chicken.





	Raindrops on the Window

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea suddenly and just ran with it. Hope you enjoy!

Dan stared out the window as he rode the train through the city. It had been a long time since he had last been there. Los Angeles had changed a lot since the early 1900s. He still remembers when he first arrived there.

 

_It was the spring of 1902 and Danny had just arrived from Poland. He was still new to the language but he was learning fast. He wanted to make a new start in America and had come all this way. He felt like a spring chicken._

 

_He had only been there a few days when he met him, a young man from Ireland by the name of Arin Hanson. They hit it off and spent a lot of time together. A lot of sneaking off to dark corners. They couldn't help how they felt._

 

_"Daniel this is wrong." Arin pushed his hands against Dan's chest, his eyes falling to where Dan's open shirt revealed pale skin. He licked his lips._

 

_"Then why does it feel so right?" He kissed him again and Arin gave in, moaning softly._

 

The train stopped and Dan stood, walking off with the other passengers. He knew he could have driven or flown there but he liked the train. Though they were so modern now, they still reminded him of good times.

 

_"I've never been on a train before." Arin was looking out the window. They had a compartment all to themselves._

 

_"Neither have I but it's fun." Dan grinned as he watched the younger man marvel at the new technology._

 

_"What will they think of next." Arin closed the window and sat back down across from Dan, smiling wide. Then a look came into his eyes and he was upon Dan, kissing him hard. Dan held Arin's waist as he kissed him back, moaning softly so that others wouldn't hear._

 

_Arin's fingers made quick work on Dan's tie and buttons, pushing his suspenders and shirt off his shoulders. "I want you so badly." Dan moaned as he kissed down Arin's neck. He pulled at his shirt and went for his fly as Arin pressed open mouthed kisses to Dan's chest._

 

_"Oh Danny, Danny." He moaned_.

 

Dan looked around the train station and stepped out into the city. It was a bright summer day, for hotter now then it ever was then. Climate change, he expected.

 

He passed a flower shop and walked in, smiling to the clerk. "What would you like?"

 

"Do you have something with everything?"

 

_"Which is your favorite flower?" Arin asked._

 

_"I don't know, anything blue I guess. What about you?"_

 

_"I like all of them. There's so many different beautiful colors, I just want to paint them all." Arin was doing just that as they sat on a garden bench. Danny sat back, his hat low to cover his eyes from the sun while Arin painted with such excitement._

 

_"How did I know you would say that." Dan grinned and just knew Arin was smiling too._

 

Dan walked slowly, looking around at all the shops. He wished he had come back sooner, life just got in the way. There was always a reason not to go, even though it was the one thing he always wanted to do. He paused at a coffee shop and stopped to get some tea.

 

_Dan had stopped into the cafe late to get some warm tea for his walk home from work. It was tough work, manual labor but it gave him enough money to live on his own. Arin was working full time too to support his family along with his parents. Danny was all alone, he had Arin though._

 

_He didn't mind being alone, except on nights like this. It was too quiet and a bit eery. He started to walk faster, not aware of the man following him until it was too late. The man grabbed him and dragged him into an alley, he tried to scream but the man covered his mouth before biting into his neck._

 

_The next thing he knew, he was waking up on the ground, his body aching and the sun rising. What had happened? He found a ring with a strange symbol on it on his hand. Ignoring it for now, he hurried home where he passed out for three days._

 

_When Dan woke again it was night. He looked at himself in the mirror to find dried blood on his neck and shoulder and a healing bite mark. He bathed and tried to move on with his life. Maybe his boss would let him keep his job. He never made it to the factory though, he ended up killing someone on the way, draining them of their blood. Horrified, he dumped the body in the ocean. He had to find Arin._

 

Dan sat and drank his tea, he was prolonging the inevitable. He just needed a little bit more time.

 

_"Danny, where have you been? What happened to you, you look like death."_

 

_"Arin, I don't know what's happening to me. Something is very wrong."_

 

_"What, what is it? You can tell me."_

 

_"I was attacked a few nights ago and... Arin I just-" He couldn't tell him. He couldn't worry Arin like that. "I'm sorry I'm late."_

 

_"You were attacked? Are you alright?"_

 

_"I'm fine." But he wasn't fine, he was turning into a monster._

 

_It didn't take long for the body to be found but there were others now. Danny couldn't stop himself from killing from... feeding. He knew what he was doing now and he had an idea of what he was. A vampire._

 

Dan finished his tea and stood, picking up the flowers. He couldn't delay this anymore. He started walking again until he reached the cemetery. He slowly wound his way through the rows of graves.

 

_Dan couldn't stay in Los Angeles, he'd hurt Arin if he did and he was drawing too much attention to himself. He had a plan and he packed up his things. There was a knock at the door. "Danny, it's me." No, Arin couldn't be here right now. "I know you're in there, I saw the light on. Come on, let me in." He sighed and unlocked the door. He was greeted by the worried look on Arin's face. He stepped inside and saw that Dan was packing. "Going somewhere?"_

 

_"I'm sorry Arin, I have to leave."_

 

_"And you weren't going to tell me? I thought we were closer then that. Danny-" He stepped closer but Dan stepped back. "I know what you are."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"We have stories in Ireland too. You're a vampire, for how long?"_

 

_"A few weeks."_

 

_"So not since we met?"_

 

_"No." Dan turned away to keep packing._

 

_"I don't care, I still want to be with you."_

 

_"It was dangerous before, it more dangerous now."_

 

_"I don't care."_

 

_"You should! I could kill you Arin and I don't want that."_

 

_"You won't, you're stronger then that."_

 

_"I'm not. The police are figuring it out Arin. It won't be long until they know it's me."_

 

_"Please don't go, please." Dan looked at Arin, his resolve breaking. He kissed him passionately and backed him up to the bed._

 

_Danny lied next to Arin, his arm around his waist. Arin was sleeping softly, his chest rising and falling. Dan wanted to memorize Arin's scent, the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes. He slowly started to pull away until Arin grabbed his arm. "No you don't." He rolled over. "Stay with me."_

 

_"I thought you were asleep."_

 

_"You were going to leave."_

 

_"I have to."_

 

_"No you don't."_

 

_"Yes I do!" He sat up. "They'll catch me!"_

 

_"I can protect you." Arin sat up as well._

 

_"How?"_

 

_"I don't know but I will. Please my love, stay." Arin kissed him softly._

 

_"Come with me." Dan mumbled against Arin's lips._

 

_"What?" He pulled back._

 

_"Come with me. We can run away together, I can turn you. We can be together forever."_

 

_"I... I can't. I have my family Danny, I can't just leave them."_

 

_"I thought you wanted to be together. This way we can!"_

 

_"I can't abandon them Daniel!" Arin got out of bed and Dan followed. "They're my family."_

 

_"And what am I? I love you Arin."_

 

_Arin looked at him. "And I love you." He kissed him passionately._

 

_"Then come with me."_

 

_"I'm sorry, I can't."_

 

_Danny had to leave LA, it was too dangerous to stay. He would regret it for the rest of his life. Arin had went with him to the train station. "Come back for me, okay? In a few years. Don't forget about me Daniel Avidan."_

 

_"I won't, I promise. I'll come back for you."_

 

Dan walked all the way to the back of the cemetery. Here the stones were old and worn, their words hard to read. He looked at his phone and kept walking until he found the right one.

 

Dan had looked Arin up once the internet was a thing. He had broken his promise and it ate him up inside. He had wanted to write to him so many times but could never put pen to paper. He learned on Arin's life after Dan had left.

 

Arin had never taken a wife, no doubt because he was waiting for Dan. He had died alone forty years later. He wished every day of his life he had gone back for him.

 

He looked down at the gravestone and brushed off the leaves and moss, making it easier to read.

 

Here Lies Arin Hanson

 

Tears fell from Dan's eyes as he looked at it. "Hey Arin, I know I'm late and I'm sorry. I have no excuse, I was a coward. I'm sorry I broke my promise, I shouldn't have. I thought about you every single day since I left. There's so much that I wanted to show you. I am so sorry." Tears started to fall more freely. He let himself cry for a moment. "I brought you flowers, all kinds. I know how much you loved their colors." He carefully sat the flowers on top of the grave. "I wished of nothing more but to see your smiling face again. I should have come soon." His vision blurred and swam from the tears. He slowly sat down, his back against the grave. "You must have been so angry with me. I was angry too, at myself. I'm such an idiot for making you wait. I hope that you can forgive me. I dream of seeing you every day." He looked at the ring on his hand. It had been a gift from the one who turned him. It allowed Dan to walk in the sun. "I don't know what waits on the other side but I hope that it's peaceful and warm." The stone set in the ring reflected the sunlight. Dan touched it, moving it back and forth on his finger. "I hope that you're waiting there. I don't want to make you wait anymore."

 

Dan removed the ring, the sun starting to burn and blister his skin. He sobbed from the pain, the pain of losing Arin, of never going back for him. He could feel himself dying. He rested his head against the stone. "I love you Arin. I'm coming back to you."

 

 

 

The ring fell to the ground as dust was swept away by a breeze. The ring lay next to the flowers, a bee buzzing over to give them a look before passing by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. You can find me on Tumblr! [twinklesbrightly](http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com)


End file.
